PVP in-game advices
PVP Q&A Q: Could I be ransacked? A: Definitely. Attackers en mass would overcome your defence. But is it worth for an attacker(s) to ransack you? Game makes it absolutely wasteful to ransack anyone if defender has strong hero with his strongest troops in garrison. Unless the first attacker's castle is 3+ levels higher than defender. Attacker’s casualties are dead units. Casualties of defender are wounded units and can be healed in hospital as usual. But unless you've accumulated huge amounts of resources in your castle ransacking it is a plain waste of attacker's units. Q: Kinds of PVP? A: So far I know following PVP encounters: *· Castle colonizing. Revolt and assist colony revolt. No casualties here. Game help refers to as ‘just brawling between heroes’. Attacker controls the battle manually if online. *· Castle attack. You can command single attack or ride a rally against enemy castle. Battles are calculated automatically. Heroes that are inside the city and assigned to the garrison will defend city. If they are outside the city they will ignore attack. I’m not sure what happens with idle heroes that aren’t assigned to the garrison – are they assigned automatically or not. Note that clearing all units from hero will kick him out of the garrison and you will need to make assignment one again. Garrison can be temporarily enforced by other player – but only if the receiver’s embassy allow that. Number of allied reinforcement and Max reinforced power is what counts. Attacker’s casualties result in dead units. Defender’s casualties are treated in hospitals, if there is enough hospital capacity. If capacity is not enough then some lower level units will be forever lost. It means you generally shouldn’t run an attack if your scouting predict great casualties. There also are some endgame spells that influence this kill-wounded rule and few percents of defence that research can add. *· Attacking on farms, mills, mines that are occupied by a hero. Same rules as for PvE fights. PVP Advices Keep your castle defence strong. Keep your defence high by garrisoning your strongest hero stocked with your strongest troops. It is mostly needed when you go offline for extended periods of time. Keep your army strong . Your hero's army is strongest when it has full stacks of every unit (no red unit numbers figures). Also units rank is rated. 'A' units are the strongest one, 'E' are the weakest. You got the idea that 'D' units are better than 'E' and so on. It happens because attack/defence of higher-rank unit is higher than of lower-rank. So damage done by 'E' to 'D' unit is significantly lower than by 'E' to 'E' unit. Same is true for attacks - 'D' to 'E' do more damage, 'C' to 'E' - even more. Think you are tired of explanations. Just equip your hero in the way that his leadership is completely filled or close to be filled. I.e. a hero equipped with top troops display leadership 14/14.Each unit has its leadership cost (displayed as 'LS req.'). As the result you cannot equip your hero with all 'A' ranked troops even if you wanted to (and gathered that Phoenixes enough). Promote your hero to have more high-ranked units in his army. 4-star hero will lead 2*E, 2*D, 1*C stacks of units. Using Arena as a proof of concept. Army's power is important but isn't everything. Fighting in Arena will enlighten you how good is your hero/army setup in PVP. Fight and watch your battles recorded in Combat log. Test other setups as well to succeed. Know heroes strengths and weaknesses. Take the strengths and weaknesses of your heroes into consideration. Rose Mage that is a starter hero has Magic attack/defence much stronger than Physical ones. It means that Rose mage will buff units having magic attack more than units having physical attack. Some heroes are attackers, some defenders, some are balanced one. If the game thinks that unit type is preferable for specific hero it marks that unit type with ‘*’ sign. Use this as a hint. Fast switching army setups. You can easily switch between your PvP and PvE formation, swap armies between heroes using one of three available army setups. Embassy upgrade. Upgrade your embassy to lvl6 at least. More is better. If embassy level is too small you are unable to receive strong enough enforcements when someone attacks you and other alliance member is willing to help.